Play-Time
by Zade-Kassel
Summary: He tossed him on the ground like a limp dog. The collared troll lay there, panting, aching and bruised... bloody wounds ran down his back, almost luminescent in their vibrant red color. A foot fell onto his back, stepping on the wounds and digging in. Karkat howled in pain. A laugh came from the person over him, enjoying the entire show.


He tossed him on the ground like a limp dog.

The collared troll lay there, panting, aching and bruised... bloody wounds ran down his back, almost luminescent in their vibrant red color. A foot fell onto his back, stepping on the wounds and digging in. Karkat howled in pain. A laugh came from the person over him, enjoying the entire show.

"DO YOU EVER STOP WITH THAT GRATING LAUGHTER? IT'S SERIOUSLY SPLITTING MY AURAL LOBES."

The foot ground his face into the pavement, pressing in until he could feel the marks that would form on it later that day.

"That anyway to speak to your owner?"

"WHO SAYS YOU'RE MY OWNER?"

"You're the one wearing my collar."

Dave tugged at the other end of the leash, yanking the piece of leather around Karkat's neck slightly. It had time pieces and gears painted across it, signaling that Karkat was his. Earlier on in their play, they'd had a thought to make Karkat to wear the collar full time... but they never went through with it since the awkward questions and eventual embarrassment would rip any sensual enjoyment from the act. Instead, whenever they were in their play space Karkat would wear the collar. And whenever he was collared he had to obey the rules. Obviously he had a huge problem with rules in general- at least ones that weren't his own- so his punishments were frequent. Much to both of their delights.

"SLIP OF JUDGMENT," Karkat grunted in response to the collar remark.

Dave gave a small smile, more of a smirk than anything. He leaned down to Karkat's neck... murmuring in his ear, "You should recognize my authority, babe."

"WHAT'LL YOU DO IF I DON'T?"

Dave nipped his ear, hard enough to leave tooth marks in the sensitive flesh. Karkat let out a surprised gasp, a jolt of painful pleasure shooting through him. A slow finger ran over the troll's jawline, passing over his neck, down his bare chest. It settled onto the crotch of his pants and sat there, teasing him. "Do you really want to find out?"

Karkat scowled.

Dave took that as an affirmative and began to run his lips over his neck, slowly sucking and biting, leaving hickeys in his wake. Karkat's breathing increased and he closed his eyes. He rubbed his crotch against Dave's hand, insistently.

"Beg for it," Dave ordered.

"PLEASE."

"I want to believe it."

"PLEASE. I NEED IT_. PLEASE_."

"How badly do you want it?" Dave's fingers crossed in front of Karkat's face. Karkat took one into his mouth obediently and began to suck on the tip. He ran his tongue along the length of it and into the web of skin between Dave's digits. He continued licking and briefly sucking, teasingly. Dave's face now shone with a tinge of pink. Karkat enjoyed it when that happened.

Dave pulled his fingers away shortly enough, sliding his other hand into Karkat's pants to grope the troll's bulge. Karkat bit his lip, rubbing against Dave's hand. It was great, exactly what he'd been waiting for, yes. He thrust into Dave's strokes. His breaths soon turned into short pants and his voice grew husky with arousal. He grew impatient.

"DO YOU WANT TO DO IT, OR ME?"

"I'm in charge here, remember?"

"SORRY."

Dave kissed him and their tongues met one another's for a minute, dancing together and caressing the inside of the other's mouth. Dave's tongue ran along Karkat's sharp teeth. The troll grabbed hold of it and sucked, eliciting a groan. Dave's fingernails dug into his arms, tearing along his skin, droplets of blood forming along the trail his nails left. Karkat shivered in pleasure.

Still kissing, Dave climbed on top of him and shoved a nearby bottle of lube into his partner's hand, thus answering his question. Karkat's other hand gripped Dave's hips as the blond undid his belt and dropped his pants. They slid down to his knees. Karkat pulled Dave further over him and got his collar jerked again as Dave paused, giving him a stern look. Right, Dave was the one in control here.

Dave pushed him down, lowering his head to nibble Karkat's neck again, sliding his tongue across the troll's collarbone. He gestured towards the lube in Karkat's hand, and getting the gist, Karkat opened the bottle, pouring some into his palm.

He ran a hand over Dave's ass, gripping the firm cheeks in appreciation. Then he spread them, smearing a copious amount of lube around the other guy's opening. He darted the tip of his finger inside to spread more lube inside.

Dave relaxed as he worked, letting out sounds of pleasure into Karkat's neck. Pretty soon he was thrusting onto Karkat's fingers.

"YOU READY?"

A breathless order came. "Fuck me. Now."

"YES, SIR.

Karkat slid on protection and lubed himself up as well, continuing to finger his partner. When he was done, Dave brushed his hand away, hovering over him himself. He eased himself down onto Karkat, with a slight hitch of breath as the troll slid inside. Then he was in him and they waited a second more before Karkat started moving.

For all that Dave tried to maintain a cool composure in the outside world, in the bedroom he was a noisy lover. Whenever Karkat fucked him he'd exclaim and shout expletives, moan and groan with pleasure, and had the noisiest orgasms Karkat had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. This time was no exception.

Dave gripped his shoulders, urging him to go harder, faster, pick up the pace. He brushed his fingers against Karkat's horns, knowing that it gave contrary tinges of sensation and enjoying the way the troll's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he was lost in the pleasure of it. Dave kissed, nipped, bit and Karkat returned the affections.

He couldn't hold out as long as Dave and he came inside of him, pausing for a sec to recover. He opened his eyes again to look at Dave, who didn't look disappointed, just still really turned on. He pulled himself off Karkat, gesturing to his own dick.

"Suck it."

Karkat bent down and did so, curling a tongue around the head and lowering his mouth onto the tip of Dave's cock. He grabbed the base and started pumping as he sucked, knowing it would get him off faster. Soon he had Dave writhing underneath him, fingers in his hair, thrusting into his mouth, moaning and biting his lip above him.

"I'm gonna come."

Karkat increased the pace and went down further, taking nearly all of him into his throat. Dave came pretty shortly after, shooting cum into his mouth with short breathy groans. Karkat swallowed as Dave collapsed beneath him and licked off the remainder from the tip of Dave's cock.

He sat back.

"SATISFIED?"

"That was good."

"IT'S FUNNY HOW YOU SEEM SURPRISED THAT I'M GOOD."

"Nah I'm just surprised at myself. I taught you well."

Karkat moved to sock him. Dave held up a warning finger.

"You still have that collar on, you know."

"WHY? YOU GONNA MAKE ME DO SOME MORE EMBARRASSING BANAL PASTIMES LIKE CLEAN YOUR ROOM IN A MAID OUTFIT?"

"You know you'd love it. You'd be on your knees begging for me to whip you for missing a single dirty spot."

Karkat did have to admit, it made his knees tingle. Not that he'd say that aloud, though.

"CAN WE CUDDLE TONIGHT? THERE'S A LEGALLY BLONDE MARATHON ON TONIGHT AND IVE BEEN DYING TO WATCH IT."

"Ugh."

"WHAT?"

"You have the shittiest taste in movies. Have I ever told you that?"

"YEAH WELL YOUR TASTE IN MUSIC ISN'T TOO GOLDEN EITHER."

Dave pounced on him. They wrestled on the floor. Dave managed to pin him down and Karkat slipped a hand free, holding it up in pause.

"IF WE DON'T STOP I'M GONNA GET HORNY AGAIN," Karkat warned.

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing..."

"YOU SURE YOU CAN HANDLE THAT?"

Dave rolled off him, picking himself up. He held out a hand. "Come on, let's go watch your Crap Mc Love fest. Maybe afterwards we can school you in some real talent."


End file.
